httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrell Stormbreaker
: is a major character in Max's personal canon. : They are the General of Berk, and the partner of Snotlout Jorgenson. Tyrell is also a Dragon Rider who rides Thunderbird, a female Monstrous Nightmare. : Tyrell was amongst the first to see the dragons return from the Hidden World. They are described as a headstrong person with a desire to prove themselves amongst their peers. Tyrell has always felt as though they live in someone else's shadow. Description Appearance : Tyrell is not a very tall person, but, couldn't truly be considered short. They stand at about 5'7" tall, and they are a little on the bulky side. They are a fighter, after all, they need to have some muscle on them. Tyrell has their fair share of scars from past fights that were cut a bit too close. The most distinctive scars are on their right shoulder and travel down to their forearm. The scars come from a dragon trap that Tyrell was trying to take off an injured Terror, but, managed to get it caught on themselves. : They have a caucasian complexion with sparse freckles on their face and chest. Tyrell has dark brown hair that is cut short and has a slight curl to it. They have dark, blue-grey eyes that some believe share a lot of similarities to the ocean (namely the colour). Tyrell's style of choice is practical, as they do have to jump to the defence and offence at any given time. They wear warm brown tops, cream undershirts, and black pants and riding boots. For meetings and any type of official business, Tyrell wears a heavy cape with sheep's wool around the collar, for warmth. : Tyrell wears a silver pendant around their neck, which was a gift from their now-deceased father. They wear with it pride, despite it holding old symbolism from the days of dragon fighting. Personality : Tyrell is an interesting character, that at times is very easy to understand and then will throw you through a loop. : A large part of their personality is that they love to put other people first. Tyrell has a hard time saying "no" to someone that needs a helping hand. Sometimes it'll get them in trouble, other times it has its bonuses. No matter the consequences, it leaves Tyrell feeling better about themselves. They've always felt as though they have to make up for something that they've done. They themselves aren't sure what that something is, but, they keep going. : It might come down to some deeply buried family issues - such as being the youngest child (and for a time the only daughter) of a strongly respected name. Tyrell felt as though they couldn't bring pride to the Stormbreaker name, considering everything it stands for. As they've grown up, surrounded by some very amazing friends and likeminded individuals, things have gotten better. After the passing of Tyrell's parents too, things were eased and at times they feel completely unburdened by this need to meet the standards of a name. :On their good days, Tyrell is an absolute go-getter. They'll crack the absolute worst jokes and wait keenly as some of their friends take a moment to groan at their words. Their lightheartedness makes them remarkably easy to talk to, and befriend. Sure, at times, Tyrell can be a pest with this mischevious streak, not as bad as the twins though. They can be just funny, whether it be bad jokes or really crummy impressions. Abilities, skills and talents : CS Biography Early Life : Tyrell was born to House Stormbreaker as the youngest of three children to Bjorn Stormbreaker and Kallan Stormbreaker. Tyrell's eldest siblings are two brothers, Erik Stormbreaker and Magnus Stormbreaker. It is said that Stormbreaker's were some of Berk's most fearsome Dragon hunters. Tyrell was no different, they, or as a child, she was destined to become like her older brothers and their parents. : However, Tyrell had other worries and that mainly had to do with how they felt about their body. After some intense soul searching upon becoming a teen, Tyrell decided they were not a girl. They were just Tyrell and that was that. Some were confused by this declaration, but, no one disregarded the young Viking's wishes and stuck to male or neutral pronouns. : Then, it was time for Tyrell to learn the ways of a Viking and help defend Berk from the invaders. Bringing an End to the Dragon War : Tyrell began Dragon Training with the others around their age, such as Snotlout Jorgenson, Astrid Hofferson, and the other main characters. Tyrell becomes one of the star students, excelling in wielding weapons to defend against the dragons. This catches the eye of Snotlout, and it is assumed that these two begin a life-long friendship. When everything changes following Hiccup learns dragons can be trained, Tyrell helps defeat the Red Death with their fellow Dragon training peers. Hiccup helps them tame a female Monstrous Nightmare, who Tyrell later names Thunderbird following the events against the Red Death. : During the rest of their adolescence, Tyrell develops a very strong bond with Thunderbird. The two are near inseparable due to a close call on a mission with the other Dragon Riders. Tyrell was attempting to free an injured Terrible Terror from a trap, but, the trap caught on their arm. It was thanks to Thunderbird that they were able to get it off (albeit with more injuries, because a frightful Nightmare isn't exactly gentle), and were unfortunately scarred from the event. War with Drago Bludvist : Nearing their coming of age, Tyrell and Snotlout become a budding couple. Following Tyrell's accident, the two spent more time together. They bond over their dragons, and well, just about anything. Though, it's mainly their combined love of Stoker Class dragons, and as a result, even Hookfang and Thunderbird become thick as thieves. : Soon, Tyrell finds themselves betrothed to Snotlout by the word of Spitelout and of Bjorn. : CS Relationships : CS Trivia *Tyrell identifies outside of the gender binary and uses either neutral pronouns (they/them) or masculine ones (he/him). *He is a remade character of Max's, the original being the same character expect their name was Tyra Stormhold. **Max decided to update the character concept following the release of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. *Tyrell's face claim is Josefin Asplund. Gallery ::This gallery contains images pertaining to . Please do not edit without Max's permission! Tyrell Stormbreaker.jpg|Dollmaker vers. of Tyrell defender-detailed.png|Tyrell's Bearded axes Category:Viking characters Category:General (rank) Category:Nonbinary characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Characters Owned by Diablo.